


[Podfic of] A Hand to Hold

by ShippingWhore (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Holding Hands, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/ShippingWhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku likes to hold Aoba's hand because it is Aoba's. Because it is a lifeline that he will forever treasure. Only when that hand is clasped with his own does his heart truly settle, the ghosts of his past exorcise, his mind quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] A Hand to Hold

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Hand to Hold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010959) by [Larkawolfgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl). 



> For some reason when I put the url in the audio player code it doesn't play. So I have decided to just embed it directly from soundcloud since it works.


End file.
